


Cram Night

by Leicastel



Category: Frozen (2013), Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, NSFW, Smut, Sorta Smut, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicastel/pseuds/Leicastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has a paper due in just a few hours but a hungry vampire has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cram Night

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really written in awhile and uh, my go at trying to nsfw without feeling embarrassed. I'll get better, I promise.  
> Lightly based off my other fic and set sometime in the future but it doesn't quite matter.

It was cram night. Anna had these few precious hours to finalise her term paper and have it submitted. _On time_. Her grade depended on this paper and Anna desperately needed this or her life would crumble beneath her. Except, there was one little, bitty problem that was hindering her from completing this life or death task.

"Anna... Anna please, I need you."

She had a pesky attention seeking, needy vampire in her room.

"I'm sure you'll still be breathing even if that paper does not get turned in."

Anna huffed, choosing not to answer the nocturnal predator and increased typing on her laptop with extra vigor. Maybe if she grunted a bit more while hunched over her laptop, it would give a better hint that she was committed to this paper.

Elsa wasn't buying it.

The vampire queen had taken refuge in Anna's home for the night, which actually, turned out to be most nights. Normally, Anna would not have minded the woman's presence, in fact, she really, really loved it, but with the ending of this semester she needed to wrap up the final grading with a bang. Then maybe, just maybe, she can run off and be a full time vampire queen's mistress or something. With a degree, that is.

"It's been so long since we've spent time together," Elsa whines, as she tries to settle herself by Anna's side but finds herself incapable of keeping still. "You're being cold to me, the stories say vampires are the heartless ones."

"You were here last night, and the night before that and the night before that night, Elsa." Anna doesn't even take her eyes off her screen, ignoring the solid body next to her that had begun to rub against her slightly like a feline. "You know this is important to me."

"More important than me?"

Anna doesn't miss a beat. "Yes."

"That answer should be treason!"

"Well you can throw me in jail _after_ I get this done."

The red head refuses to spare Elsa a glance, knowing her resolve will fail if she gets caught in those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. She feels the vampire scoot away and sighs in relief thinking that would be the end of her antics. A couple moments later she can hear pouty grumbling and shuffling around, from what she can assume she was pacing back and forth. The movement stills and Anna hopes that Elsa found something else to entertain herself with. Perhaps one of her history books she enjoys to flip through and later enlighten her how wrong they were about each historical figure.

If it were possible to burn a hole through her screen, Anna would. But sadly, she does not have the talents of heat vision. It felt more like her screen itself was burning into her eye sockets at how hard she was staring at it.

What had kept Elsa's attention for fifteen minutes, it didn't have her attention for too long as she cuddled back up into Anna's side once more. She did not speak, only place her chin on Anna's shoulder. Anna made a noncommittal noise to acknowledge her presence, it was the least she could do.

_'List of things to do. Citations... Spell check... Witty but intellectual closing remark.. Citations... Did I remember to indent each paragraph? Crap, don't forget citations."_

As Anna continued to have an internal battle in her head, she felt Elsa give a slight peck to her cheek. To award her for behaving so far, Anna wrapped her arm around the vampire's shoulders then reached up to ruffle her blonde hair; which was out of its usual braid. She could feel Elsa grin into her shoulder as she buried her face in the crook for a nuzzle.

Honestly, she was more of a cat than a vampire at times.

The ministrations didn't stop there. Anna could feel light nibbling on her neck and before she could scoot away, Elsa had moved herself right behind her and slipped her arms around her waist, trapping her.

"Elsa, really?"

A harder nip, followed by a lick. Anna shivered.

"Elsa, I'm not playing around."

"Who said I want to play?"

Elsa tightened her embrace around Anna, bringing her closer to her own body and almost into her lap. The action caused her to yelp in surprise and scramble to keep the laptop steady in her own lap. Elsa continued her attack on her neck, gnawing with a bit more pressure but not enough to break skin, yet. She could feel the prickle of the vampire's fangs, and knew where this was going to lead to. Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa beat her to it.

"I want to dominate."

This caused a hot blush to form on Anna's face and Elsa took the chance to shove the laptop away from her hands. It fell to the carpeted floor, still in one piece at least. Anna felt Elsa lean more, adding more body weight until she could no longer support her and fell forward with the other woman mounted on the back of her thighs. Anna bucked, attempting to dismount the highness but Elsa hooked her legs in and pushed down on her shoulders. She could hear Elsa chuckling then her hands slowly trailing down her back and as they reached the hemline of her shirt, they danced there, teasing the slight exposed skin.

"It'll be quick, I promise." Anna could hear Elsa's grin in her tone, an obvious lie. "I just... really, really miss you Anna." Her cold hands slipped under her shirt, nails lightly dragging up smooth skin then stopped when they hit the straps of her bra, gliding around then cupped her breasts. "Besides! I heard it's better to study for one hour and rest for thirty minutes."

Anna hissed a bit, Elsa was kneading now. "I'm writing a term paper, dumbass. Not studying."

"Potayto, potahto."

Remembering that her hands were free Anna snuck them under her body and grabbed at Elsa's wrists, digging her fingertips into pressure points. It caused the older woman to yelp and pull back, giving Anna the chance to buck once more and send Elsa scrambling backwards. She got up and made her way back to her laptop as if she were going to start on her paper again but in reality, Elsa had her all riled up.

Oh, she's going to get it now.

Elsa, frustrated and truly shocked that Anna was going to focus more on school work than her vampire lover, barreled towards the student. She blinked a bit, not realising she had _somehow_ stumbled and found herself being pinned to the wall by Anna; one arm bent behind her back and the other trapped against her the wall.

Anna's thumb lightly brushed against Elsa's knuckles as she had it trapped against the plaster wall before entangled her fingers with her own. She placed more pressure against the arm that was bent back to establish her on dominance, feeling the other woman beginning to crumble.

"Did my traitorous minion teach you this position?"

"Hush, don't call her that." A lick to the earlobe made the vampire squirm a bit more. Anna wasted no time getting to the point though, she still had a paper due in a few hours. She let go of Elsa's arm to let it wander around the blonde's chest, attempting to find a way into her clothes. Elsa was wearing one of her embroidered shirts today, while pretty and elegant, it's material was much too thick and she needed skin on skin. Anna snuck a hand into one of the slotted openings then yanked it opened, buttons spilling onto the wooden floor from being ripped from the threads.

She concluded that Elsa simply needed a quick release, Anna would admit she's been neglecting the woman lately. "God, Elsa... You really were all revved up and ready to go, weren't you?" Anna couldn't help but play with her a bit, palming her breast and silently cheering she choose not to wear a bra today. Her skin felt cold against her own burning hot palms, but the contradicting temperatures were wonderful and Elsa hissed loudly as she began to give more focus to her nipples. "You sound like you're ready." Anna began to lightly kiss at Elsa's neck, who in return leaned her head to the side to allow more access to her creamy skin and she responded in kind by giving it a firm lick and latching her lips to her pulse.

Getting rough with Elsa was a rare thing, but she knew it drove the vampire absolutely crazy. Anna knew it was a huge turn on for her whenever she decided to be the dominant one. Her wandering hand began to trail further south, silently cheering again as she felt down a smooth, toned stomach then stopped right at the edge of her waist, fingers guiding around her pelvis. "You're such a brat, you know that Elsa?" Elsa murmured something indistinguishable, her hand slipping around the fabric of her trousers. "Absolutely hopeless, love."

She was wet, oh so wonderfully wet. And it was always a strange feeling, as her body was always and constantly freezing to her standards. But her core was hot, burning with desire. Anna plunged right in, as Elsa was basically gagging for it from the get go.

Elsa let a small shriek of pleasure escape her throat, arching her body so that she could get as much of Anna as she could within her. Thankfully, Anna decided enough with the games. She gave Elsa a moment to attempt to shimmy out of her trousers, letting them pool around her ankles (a light slap to the ass at the same time, as she had to bend over a bit to maneuver out) then resume the previous restrained position.

Anna was none to gentle, as she thrust into Elsa with determination and lust. It was absolutely music to her ears at every cry she let out and the beginning for her to go deeper and deeper. She squeezed at the captured hand against the wall, feeling a loving squeeze in response.

In the throes of passion, Elsa had whipped her head back to let out a groan and her fangs extended out from coming. At the same moment, Anna's other arm that wasn't so busy down below was wrapped around her mouth. By simple instinct and being extremely excited, she bit down and drew blood and moaned in ecstasy as the blood of her lover filled her mouth. She swears she may have came more than once.

-x-x-x-x-

The aftermath was filled mostly of Elsa nuzzling against Anna, as they had cuddle up on the chilly floor but with a blanket wrapped around the woman as she shed the rest of her clothes completely, and trying to convince her to return the favor.

"You're still in your clothes... it's not fair." Elsa pouted, licking Anna's arm clean from any other leaking fluid then thumbing idly at the bite marks. It will probably begin bruise tomorrow morning. She wrapped her arms around Anna and pulled her into her lap, burrowing her nose into her neck. "I'm sure you have some stress I can help release."

"Quit being such a baby, Elsa." she sighs in response but lifts her shirt over her head.

Giddy, the vampire doesn't even try to take her bra off as she sinks her fangs right into her neck, drawing blood.

Anna concludes she'll just take the minus points for being late.


End file.
